fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bilium
Name: Bilium Location: Galan Sector Discovery Date: 2X12 Mass: 3.8 trillion teratons Class: XIII Planet Size: 25,000,000 Atmosphere: Carbon Dioxide, Methane, Oxygen, Hydrogen trace gasses. Quaratined: Plantwide occupation of Miteralis (Miteralis Napius) has expired all life on the planet. History Bilium was a peaceful world nesttled within the Galan Sector. Though the sector itself is very remote, the planet still had a fair share of traffic and interstellar trade from neighboring worlds. The Bilian, the planet's natural inhabitants were a very peaceful people, known galaxy wide for their terraforming technologies. It was these very technologies that would one day lead to their downfall. During the 21X1 year of the cosmos, a massive fleet of Space Pirates waged war across the unsuspecting planet. In a massive effort to thwart off the attackers, the Bilian defended themselves valiantly. It was obvious the pirates were after the secrets behind their terraforming technologies. In a sick moment of clarity, the Space Pirates decided to unleash a new biological weapon onto the planet, Miteralis. Miteralis is a genentic offshoot of the tame Benitam strain. Due to Pirate tamptering, they mutated the strain with a nightmarish new adaptation: Sentient Thought. Miteralis is a sentient, thinking virus, able to cooridnate and organize it's actions as opposed to just acting upon instinct. In what the pirates could not do decacyles of siege, their biological weapon completed in several millicyles. Miteralis worked very fast on the native Bilian, causing painful deaths to its victims. When all was said and done, Miteralis had globally exterminated the lives of every living organism on the planet. Sending in retrieval drones, the Pirates took the technology they came for, leaving Bilium a dead corspe. To this day, the only life to be found on this planet is the Miteralis, amongst the city ruins of the now dead Bilian. It is now a ghost planet. Bilum stands as a reminder of the perverse facination the Space Pirates have with biological weaponry and to the extent to which they are prepared to use them. Features Bilium was a temperate planet, with mild hydrogen storms that would sparatically ignite in the upper atmospheres. These brilliant shows of light could be seen from space and would last sometimes for millicycles at a time. The main cities of Bilium were a curious oddity, they were totally situated ontop of several kilometer high stilts. The stilts themselves would descend deep into the planet, supporting the massive weight of their cities. The very height of these massive structures would many times situate many of the cities high up in the clouds. This led to the total preservation of the planet's canyons and abysal caverns below. Life Bilium, during its cosmic formation was impacted by several large spacial bodies and as such, large craters dot the surface in tandom. These large crater sites go deep in the planet's crust, housing the majortiy of the planet's life. Within the canyon walls live numerous creatures and flora. The deeper canyons make way for Bilium's abyssal ecosystems where creatures have learned to live with little to no light at all. Even more odd is that the planet's oceans center inside the largest of the planet's asteroid impacts. Because of this, Bilium's oceans appear as giant lakes in sparatic placement of one another. During the course of the planet's evolution, many of the Cnidaria phylums have learned to take flight. It is not uncommon for a Bilian to look out their window to see giant glowing "jellyfish" heards floating peacefully amongst the pinkish, orange clouds of their proud planet. Category:Planets Category:Fictional Planets Category:Locations Category:Metroid (series)